The Kings and Queens of New
by Christen in Castle Rock
Summary: Without the Four Monarchs Narnia would surely fall into darkness. But what if there was someone who could replace them to keep the golden age going? ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. most likely until i finish my current story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I have started a new story, which will be my first multi-chapter story on the chronicles of Narnia. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This entire story other than the kings and queens of new belongs to C.S. Lewis, the BBC Narnia production, or Walden Media/Disney production.**

Narnia had lived in the peace of the Golden Age ever since the four monarchs defeated the White Witch. The Four Stood as one and each needed each other's wisdom to keep the kingdom in balance. Without one another they would be weak and taken down. But with each other as pillars they stood as a great base for their mighty reign.

High King Peter the Magnificent. He was the leader and the rock for the others to steady themselves on. Queen Susan the Gentle, She was the mother of the family and also tenderhearted and sympathetic. King Edmund the Just. He was the scale of justice and also the comedian no matter how grave he could seem in court. Last but not least Queen Lucy the Valiant. She was the sunshine and optimism of the four and her laughs could be heard all throughout the corridors.

However the Narnian expected that the monarchs would marry, produce an heir, and then die leaving another king or queen in their place but Aslan had foreseen what would happen to the monarchs and needed a plan.

Now in the world called earth there were six teens all in different places of the state in the U.S. who in the next two hours would live through a lifetime of danger and changes.

Leo Ramirez was a fourteen-year-old boy who swam like Michael Phelps. He had bright blue eyes and brown hair with highlights of blond in it from the sun. He was at the public fitness club. In the bright turquoise chlorine water of the pool Leo was training for the swimming championships of his league. Leo was a bubbly kid, who was an amazing swimmer and athlete. He was as water loving as a dolphin. He took long powerful strokes word the end of the pool. Leo took one last breath and started his flip turn on the wall. As he pushed off heading to complete the set Leo felt a strange pulling sensation in his chest. Then suddenly all of the air was sucked strait out of his lungs and the warm, clear blue water that swished around him turned to cold, dark, murky depths. Panicking he kicked for the top but was too far away. As he was about to give in to the cold water a strong arm gripped his shirt and pulled him up out of the water. Then everything went black.

When Leo came to he saw a tall broad shouldered 20 year old with shaggy blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "Who are you?" Leo inquired now having obtained a strange accent. " I am High King Peter, The Magnificent."

Then Isabelle Santiago was darting through the forest behind her Grandmama's house. She loved the earth molding to her feet, the birds tweeting in the trees, and the creek rushing beside her. Isabelle was a sixteen year old with rich cocoa colored skin, dark brown eyes and long dark hair flowing behind her when she ran. Isabelle was an adventurer and she had an amazing singing voice. She was athletic and connected to nature; if she believed in it she probably was related to a dryad. When she pushed through a wall of bushes the breath was suddenly sucked out from her. Then she was falling through the air. Down and down she went faster and faster. Closing her eyes preparing for the worst she finally plopped into some bushes without even a scratch. When she looked up she saw a women of about nineteen with pale skin long dark hair and blue eyes with a crown of golden daffodils on her head. "Your majesty." Isabelle said, inferring the crown on her head meant royalty. "I am Queen Susan." The royal said.

Next was August Hendrix. August was sixteen and look oddly very much like an older version of Leo. He was actually very sensitive though he rarely showed it and was an amazing musician. August was best at the piano though. He certainly showed the strength of a leader and would make an excellent king, if there were kings in America. He was at the local gym on the rock wall. He had been working up a sweat and was almost to the top when he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he felt a whipping wind and suddenly his harness was gone and he was hanging onto a real cliff. Then someone with a gold crown lifted him up off the edge of the cliff. "Hello I am king peter."

Emma Periwinkle was riding her horse Allaca through the woods on a dirt trail. Emma was a sixteen year old much like August and Isabelle. She loved to write and anything magical was of interest to her. Emma had blue green eyes and wavy brown hair that went about four inches past her shoulders. The brown mare was galloping through the forest. Suddenly Allaca reared up and whinnied franticly. Emma was thrown off her usually faithful horse and onto the hard ground. When she looked up Emma saw a girl a year older than she on a chestnut brown horse. The lively girl exclaimed excitedly, " Hullo I'm Queen Lucy! You must be the girl Aslan was talking about!"

The last two teens Lars and Rhett Alamone were at home watching T.V. Lars was the same age as the two other girls and August. He was very strong and witty. Larson was very comical and funny. He had bleach blond hair and blue grey eyes. Rhett was a smaller version of his brother, in looks at least. Rhett however was very quiet and less outgoing. He was fourteen like Leo. As they were watching the television they both dosed off quite peacefully. When the brothers awoke they were in a magical forest they knew nothing of. After wandering around for several hours they passed out from pure exhaustion. Then both siblings felt someone shaking them awake. " hi, I am King Edmund…", he said. Then giving a comical grin, " The Just."


	2. the ball

**Hi again! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated but I have school. Anyway I will try to make this story about the royals as much as possible but it will also be about the new kings and queens.**

** Hey everyone this is the revised version and if you check the 1****st**** chapter you will see that it is revised to tell a ton more about the characters from the suggestion from lucycrewe11. Thanks! Also MY STORY HAS A TWIN! IT'S CALLED the king and queen of new. Check it out. Thanks!**

** Again everything here belongs to CS Lewis and Ron Pope.**

The monarchs brought the six amazed teens back to Cair Paravel the castle by the sea. The six kids eyes widened in awe as they drank in the rich scenery. The floors made of pearl white marble, the pillars gargantuan compared to the average man, and the four thrones overlooking the scene gilded with solid gold.

King Peter began, " now young sons of Adam and daughters of Eve, we would like to explain to you why you have come to the land of Narnia."

"A few weeks ago," King Edmund started…

Flashback

Aslan, the great and regal lion called a meeting in the Great Hall of Cair Paravel. " Kings and Queens, your time is coming soon." He began. " But what do you mean?" the youngest queen asked naively. "You and your siblings will soon depart from Narnia, but we will meet again. Within the next two fortnights look for four teenage sons of Adam and two daughters of eve. You will train them for the next year and then Narnia will be left in good hands when you depart to your own world."

End Flashback

" Now you will be shown to your rooms and tonight we will have a ball announcing to Narnia their replacement monarchs.," the golden haired king concluded.

**Two hours later**

High King Peter and King Edmund entered the bustling ballroom first dressed in clothes of gold, green, silver, and blue.

Then the hostess Queen Susan entered wearing a high collared lavender dress embroidered with periwinkle swirls her long hair waving under her yellow crown.

Queen Lucy followed behind in a strapless deep blue ball gown and her hair pinned up under her laurel flower circlet.

The four boys with much difficulty figured out their outfits and walked in quite stylishly.

August would obviously be high king with the leader like air that was around him and his golden tunic and brown leggings. His light brown hair tousled slightly.

Following him was Lars wearing a tunic in between the color of Lucy's dress and Edmunds light blue tunic.

Leo was wearing a burgundy tunic and red brown leggings with his hair like Augusts' but with tints of gold.

Rhett was wearing a fern green tunic and dark green leggings.

Then entered the girls.

Isabelle came first wearing a long, flow ethereal rich purple dress with her hair braided down her back with strands of gold and purple lilies of the valley entwined.

Then Emma came in with a light green ball gown with dark green jewelry. Her wavy hair cascading down her back.

At first the teens who were new to Narnia were a bit awkward, so to speak. Emma traveled over to the table overflowing with food. Then Leo walked up, following him was King Edmund. As Emma was taking a bite out of her petite cake Leo said, "You know, you might be asked to leave soon. You're making the other girls look really bad." And Emma cracked up with the pure weirdness of a kid two years younger than her hitting on her. As Emma was laughing a piece of her cake, which she was trying to keep contained in her mouth flew out and landed on King Edmunds nose! " Omg! Your Majesty I am sooooo sorry!" she exclaimed. "It's quite alright Emma, and you can call me Ed. Now could you please explain to me what this "omg" you speak of is?" the dark-haired prince asked. " Oh it means, oh my gosh!" Emma explained smoothly. "Ahhh." Edmund concluded.

Later in the evening Isabelle walked over to August," hey do you know the song _A Drop In the Ocean _on the piano?" "Yeah sure," August answered. " Great so here's what I need you to do." Isabelle said and then whispered the rest to him.

Then the older Queen got up from her throne and announced," Ladies and Gentlemen, Lady Isabelle and Sir August would like to show us something." And with that august sat down to the piano and began, then Isabelle's voice flowed out of her mouth beautifully," A drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my heaven.

I don't wanna waste the weekend, If you don't love me, pretend A few more hours, then it's time to go. And as my train rolls down the East coast, I wonder how you keep warm. It's too late to cry, too broken to move on. Still I can't let you be,

Most nights I hardly sleep. Don't take what you don't need, from me. Just a drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my heaven. Misplaced trust and old friends, never counting regrets, by the grace of God, I do not rest at all. and New England as the leaves change; the last excuse that I'll claim, I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl. Still I can't let you be, Most nights I hardly sleep, don't take what you don't need, from me. A drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no Heaven doesn't seem far away. Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no Heaven doesn't seem far away. Aooo aooo A drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most,

'Cause you are my heaven.

You are my heaven

And a round of applause shattered the previously silent hall.

After a while of dancing and eating Edmund approached Emma and Peter came up to Isabelle to dance with. It was a big privilege and everyone cleared the floor. Then august asked Susan to dance and Lars asked Lucy. Then to break up the awkwardness Rhett and Leo started doing an Irish jig out on the dance floor and everyone cracked up.


	3. WARNING!

**IF YOU ARE READING ONE OF MY STORIES**

Please go to my homepage

I thought I should let you guys know what is going on


End file.
